I'm back in my home
by KenAn05
Summary: Sakura had been gone for a year now. All her friends and Sasuke were very worried about her. Is Temari and Gaara behind all this?
1. Her return

_**000Sasuke's Point Of View000**_

Everything was so, perfect. I was living with Itachi, my brother, and I was doing rather well in school, I had the prettiest, caring, and at times shy girlfriend in the world, Sakura. But I knew no one could be perfect, everyone had flaws.

Little did I know, my perfection, the one that I love more then life itself, would be taken away from me.

Starting with this little visit.

We were all at Sakura's and Ino's house that night for the New Years Eve bash, of course, Sakura and Ino were the hosts, because this year was there year. Every year, on New Years, we'd have a little get together at someones place. And it was Sakura's and Ino's place tonight.

That's when Sakura remembered, "Oh! I have to go wish Ms. Kenta a happy new years!" she blushed, forgetting about the elderly woman who live down the road. "Well, considering as we don't know her, why don't you just to wish her a happy new years from us." Temari said, signaling Gaara.

I looked at her, feeling something in my stomach. Was Temari planning something? I didn't know, I merely shook it away, and nodded. "Go ahead." She nodded, smiling at me, slipping on her shoes, she walked outside. We all agreed that we would wait for her on her and Ino's front porch.

You should've went with her.. this little voice inside my head taunted. I started to worry, Gaara had just come outside, and Sakura was finally making her way back, and then it happened.

Something must of caught her attention, for she stopped, and looked over, she saw something, I didn't know what, and she bolted down the road towards us. There was a car aswell, speeding down the road at a fast pace, I knew what was going on. I knew it. he voice had been right all along. I should of went with her.

But I didn't.

Popping out of the bushed, was a rather big guy, stomping on the ground, he caught up to Sakura, grabbing her, and the car, well it stopped right by him.

That was the last I saw of Sakura.

_**000000 Chapter One: Hanging on.000000**_

It had been an entire three months since Sakura disappeared. Everyone had taken a hard hit, especially Sasuke, and Ino. Why would you kidnap, obduct an innocent seventeen year old? There was a reason behind it.

Sasuke remembered that time on New Years, when Temari had signaled Gaara, was she behind this little plot od Sakura's disappearance?

In the end, Temari had started to date Sasuke, not because he wanted to, but because she asked him to be her boyfriend, and he would've felt really bad if he turned her down, and she really wasn't behind Sakura's obduction.

Tenten wasn't too thrilled either. She was more.. snappy, she barked at quite a few people, mainly Temari, and Gaara. She knew something was wrong with them, they were seriously fucked up kids, she had even told them that too.

And, then there was Naruto and Hinata. Although the two were dating, they had been like Sakura's brother and sister, always watching over her. Telling her to be careful. It was pretty amusing watching Naruto panic when Sakura was five minutes late for something. Because he _really likes_ Sakura before.

But, Ino had taken a harder hit then anyone, including Sasuke. Once Sakura was gone, Ino had fallen to the ground on her knees, and cried. And while the gang was trying to comfort her, she slapped then away, and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out until Sakura came home.

This lasted two days, only because she had school to go to.

Still, it was a mystery as to why Temari and Gaara were so quiet, not really caring that she was gone.

Why?

They were behind her obduction. They had hired Zaku, and although incredibly stupid, he was strong, and rather fast. He could easily grab Sakura, and take her to his basement, where Temari and Gaara would keep her.

Maybe by the time, _if_ Gaara and Temari let her go, and she arrived at her home, Ino and her friends would've forgotten about her.

But something told Temari, that Sasuke wouldn't forget her, nor Hinata, or Naruto or Tenten, and Ino.

Everynight, Ino would poke around, calling for Sakura. Telling her that she shouldn't joke around like this.

But it wasn't a joke, it was reality, and reality's harsh, especially when you loose her best friend and your girlfriend, and you don't know if she's dead or not.

_000_

"I told you to shut the hell up!" Gaara barked, hitting a crying Sakura, trying to silence her.

For the passed while, Temari and Gaara had come to Zaku daily, to check up on Sakura, and to well, hit her, and make her life a living hell.

Little did they know, Sakura was a white mage, and could heal herself, and had learned it from Hinata, but she was obducted before she could even learn a small fire spell.

You would think, by three months, Sakura would have learned not to cry infront of Gaara, but sometimes, he hurt her a little to much. Like today.

"Why?" she asked. Sakura always wanted to know why Gaara and Temari took pleasure in obducting her, then beat her sensless.

"Because, dear." Temari said, stepping infront of Gaara. "We like it, and you've been a bad girl. Taking Sasuke away from me." Temari made a tsk tsk sound, with her four inch sandles, she stepped purpously on Sakura's hand, causing her to push Temari down on instinct.

"You ugly large forehead little slut!" Temari whimpered, looking her her elbow.

Now you know how I feel. Sakura thought, waiting for Gaara's hit, which came with impact.

Of course, when you were locked in a basement, with almost no way out, you tended to get bored, and well, snoop around.

Sakura, of course had tried all possible ways of escaping. And about a month ago, Sakura had found a way out. The door. The basement door, although locked, you could pull the weak hinges, right?

Re thinking this plan over for the millionth time, she smiled. She was going to escape. And that was final.

_000_

"You try to get loose, try to escape from this basement, and I swear to Buddha you won't see tomorrow you little rat." Temari snapped, giving Sakura a swift kick in the stomach.

Gaara nodded, agreeingly. "We're going out for the New Years Eve bash. Can you belive it, you've been locked away for a year." he laughed, pushing Sakura aside, he walked towards the cold metal basement stairs, and met up with Temari.

"Just remember what they said." Zaku snapped, adding in his two cents.

So there was Sakura, sitting up now. She felt dizzy, weak, Her clothes were torn, and she had a few cuts on her face from Temari and Gaara, sometimes from Zaku, too. She also had bruises, which wouldn't go awaty, and she was in quite a bit of pain, she even did a full body cure spell, but sometimes wounds were too deep, and you needed to let them heal naturally. She also felt violated. During her time in Zaku's basement, Gaara.. tended to touch her, where she didn't want to be touched, he also said unpleasant things. She was glad she chose tonight to escape.

Of course, Sakura was incredibly skinny now, due to the lack of nutrition, and food she was given. She had a lost a good fifteen pounds, maybe twenty.

She stood, making her way towards the stairs, she waited until Temari, Gaara, and Zaku were gone.

_000_

I can't believe it. It had been an entire year. A year to this day. She was gone, away from all of us, it was soo hard. I mean, I hated waking up every morning, and having to get ready by mysellf. I wouldn't be able to hear Sakura singing in the shower, or telling me to calm down, seeing her hug Sasuke!

Anyways, today I wanted to host the New Years Bash at mine and Sakura's place. I think it was in everyone best interest.

I had made sure everything was perfect. Sasuke, Itachi, and Shikamaru were the first one to arrive. "Hey, Ino!" Shikamaru greeted, giving me a hug. I laughed, "Hey there Shikamaru!"

Eventually, everyone had arrived, and Temari and Gaara even brought some big guy named Zaku. I didn't know why, she just did.

We had grown apart, slowly. I mean, we all hung out, but Temari and Gaara had hung around with the popular crowd. Sure, Sasuke and Itachi and Naruto and Shikamaru were the most popular people, but they didn't want to hang around with us.

For the first three months, it was was extremely hard to cope with Sakura being gone. I didn't even know if she was alive or not. She'll be fine. Kakashi-san told me countless times. Sometimes I believed him, sometimes I didn't.

Anyways, it was around eleven o'clock at night, and we were all sitting down in the sunk in living rom celebrating the new year ((2005 )), though, during the night, a few fourteen year old kids kept knocking on the door, then running away before we answered.

I was having a great time, laughing at Naruto's patehetic jokes, and Shikamaru's embarassing moments.

I also laughed when Naruto said that the next time the damned door was knocked on, he and Itachi would go and kick those kids' asses into the middle of Konoha! Even Neji laughed, Tenten smirked too.

Everything seemed to fun. But, I saw Sasuke, and I saw he was only putting on fake smiles, and fake laughs.

_0 Sasuke's Point Of View 0_

I couldn't believe this. They were laughing, and cracking jokes. Didn't they remember this was the same day Sakura went missing?

I laughed a few times, I mean, it was the new year! a time for changes, and a time for laughs.

I remember, this old quote my mom used to tell me: Learn from Yesterday, Love for Today, and Hope for Tomorrow.

So.. I have tried to follow that quote. But it was difficult, I mean, Sakura was gone, she had probably been raped, beat around, and most likely killed. It's happened to many times, why should now be any different?

She was a beautiful girl, weak, defenseless. Perfect target for some sick pervert.

I laughed as Naruto said he'd kick a little kids ass into the middle of next week if he knocked on the door again. Itachi agreed, which caused everyone to laugh, even Tenten.

_000_

"Okay." Sakura said, looking at the hinges carefully. "If I pull this.." she went to work, pulling hinges and screws, the door wobbled slightly, And she smiled, "Mission Complete!"

It was a long porcess, an hour to be exact. Pulling, and swearing, and she did it, she could escape. An entire year, she was going to go home. Finally.

She crept towards the back door, which was in the next room buy the basement door. She managed to open it, and walk outside, succesfully.

But the excitement, and adrenaline was too much, and Sakura felt dizzy and weak. It's dark outside, so Sakura assumed it was around eleven or so, and had a bit of a limp, due to a wound she could not heal.

She had a short walk; Zaku's house was just down the road from hers.

She was coming home, and they didn't know. Well, this would definitely be a surprise for them.

Sakura stopped, leaning against the wall of her home, out of breathe, dizzy, willing to fall at any minute.

The door was locked, so she knocked a few times. 'Pick up!' Sakura thought.

_000_

"Haha! I knew they'd come back sooner of later!" Naruto asked, hearing the door knocked.

"They're eager, ne?" Itachi asked, hearing the the knock five times.

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

Itachi agreed. "We'll stay here, tell us what happens!" Shikamaru said, Ino giggled, watching as Naruto and Itachi so casually walked towards the front door.

"Listen kids, we're going to be nice an-" Itachi stopped, there, he saw her, on her knee's, looking at at him and Naruto, pleading for the two let her in.

"I-s ttha-t S-s-a-ku-r-a?" Itachi asked shuddering on every word.

"My God, Sakura-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, "Dizzy.. fall.. Gaa-" already on her knees, Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto scopped her up, she was incredibly light. "Go get Ino!" he told Itachi, he nodded.

"I-i-no?" he studdered.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, standing.

Itachi motioned for Ino to come to the hall where the door was.

Ino walked towards the hall, looking pale, she screamed, running through the hall, towards the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit, she ran back through the hall, passed the lounge, where everyone was sitting.

Itachi came back, and sat down, looking paler then ever.

Do you like it? if so Review please!


	2. Confessions

Itachi sat down, looking pale. Almost as if he had just seen a ghost. This, worried Sasuke. Itachi never looked like this, not even in the worst of times. Getting off of the couch, he walked over to Itachi, kneeling infront of him, he held onto his shoulders, and looked at him. "Itachi," he paused. "What did you see, what happened?" He had asked the questions everyone in the room was dying to know.

Temari looked nervously at Gaara, who looked at Zaku. "You locked the basement door, right?" he hissed. Zaku nodded. "Yeah, right before we left."

This, however caught Sasuke's attention, he was about to ask Temari what she was talking about, when Itachi said; "It's Sakura, she's.. come back some how.." he paused, everyones attention now focused on him. "I don't know how, but Naruto told me to come down here, while he took her, and Ino upstairs to get her cleaned up. Honestly, she looked like a mess."

Temari then glared at both Gaara, and Zaku. 'fucking idiot..' she thought, defeated. She was taken aback when Sasuke bolted up, and ran towards the stairs. "I see he's missed her." Zaku stated dumbly.

"No shit sherlock." Tenten said with an eyeroll. Looking back to Itachi, he began to speak. "I don't know who obducted her, but whoever did, obviously had held a grudge against her. Sakura was in the worst condition. And I was surprised she actually made it alive."

"Ow.." Sasuke heard the faintest whimpers coming from her room. Sakura's room. He winced, hoping Sakura was alright. Naruto, as if on cue, stepped out of the room. "Be careful, she ain't doin' to good!" he said quietly, brushing passed him. Sasuke merely nodded.

He opened the door slightly, to see Sakura, being treated by Ino. It was a rather amusing sight, actually. Sakura, sitting on her bed, towel wrapped around her head, already clad in her pj bottoms, and Ino, some kind of doctor, treating the painful cuts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura!" Ino gasped, taking the cloth, she dabbed the cuts, looking up, she smiled seeing Sasuke. She stood, stretching. "Here, take this ice pack for your swollen eye. Someones here to see you." she said in a rather perky voice. With that, the raven haired was skipping, literally, passed Sasuke as she made her way, singing: Sakura's home, Sakura's home!

He heard her quiet little laugh. Standing, she turned around, not at all surprised at who was standing there. "Hey.. Sakura.. long time no see.." he started off casually. Blinking, she edged towards him. "No need to be so.. formal, Sasuke-kun." she said with a quiet sigh. She took the towel off of her head, tossing it on the bed. "Ino made me shower up so it woud be easier to see the cuts and whatever.." she explained.

Sasuke nodded, and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him. Returning the hug, she said; "oh God Sasuke, I missed you.." he replied with: "You know, Sakura, when you left, I seriously thought I went berserk."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, pulling away to look at him.

"You see, the first night you were gone.. we were all out of it. Ino locked herself in her room, I, refused to talk, and everyone else was just.. quiet. Temari, Zaku, and Gaara were.. normal, happy. I didn't know why. I still don't. And, I missed you that much, I was sort of screwed up. I wouldn't talk, eat, I missed a few training.." he continued to explained his "berserk" actions.

When finished, Sakura's jaw dropped, literally. "Sasuke-kun.." she began, looking at him, "I'm incredibly sorry.. really, I am, and I feel like a complete burden on your shoulders, and I really never meant to worry you, I just couldn't.." she paused again, correcting herself. "I'm still in utter shock they of all people, would do that.. but what I'm getting at is that I never meant to worry you all, especially you and-" She spoke rather quickly, and she had confused herself with what her point was to Sasuke.

That's when he interupted her.

"Sakura, I know you're sorry, but the thing that matters, is that you're home. You're alive, and although you're in extreme pain, you're here. And, what do you mean, they of all people would do that?" "My kidnappers." Sakura said with a hesitant voice. She stepped back, and sat on her bed, exhausted with the nights events.

"Oh! That's what I was about to ask you." Sasuke paused, sitting down beside her. "Who were your kidnappers?"

Looking at him, she sighed. "Sasuke-kun, I honestly don't think you would want to know. It's just a screwed up deal." Sakura explained quietly. He looked at her, giving her a look which inquired: I don't care, I still want to know. "Okay... but you asked for it." she muttered with a defeated sigh.

"Well, as it turns out, Temari, and Gaara were my "obductors" they, hired Zaku, to grab me that night. Then, they paid Zaku, to keep my in his basement, locked away." taking a breathe, she continued.

"There, they would beat on me, and slap me around. And, when no one was around, Gaara would come down.. and he would kiss me, and touch me, and I really didn't like it.." she was now trembling, it was hard for her to tell Sasuke about her events when she was "away."

"But then, when the trio would leave for school, I would poke around, trying to find ways to escape. Then, the I found the hinges on the doors were rusty, and creaky, so I could easily get out that way. I only got out by kicking the door. Thank God I knew cure spells, because Temari was relentless, and would always kick my legs, and stomach. So, when tonight came, I kicked the door, and slowly, painfully, made my way home." Finishing off her story, Sakura took the ice pack, and gently pressed it against her rather soar eye.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to have his kaw reach the floor. He seemed to surprised, so.. angry, it scared Sakura. "I can't believe it.." he said in awe. "That's fucked.. I. .my God." the boy was totally speechless, Sakura saw his fists clench. He stood. "You wait 'till I get my hands on that disgusting Gaara. He'll wish he hadn't ever even touched, or seen you."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked softly, taking his hand.

"Yeah, Sakura?" he asked.

"Could you maybe not do anything tonight.. I just want to see my friends, and catch up." she pleaded, looking into his eyes.

He sighed. "Fine. Okay, sure." he smiled, standing. "We can't keep them waiting all night!"

Sakura laughed, suddenly feeling so much better. She followed him downstairs. When she came across the lounge, where everyone was sitting and laughing, she grew nervous. The room was incredibly quiet; all eyes were focused on Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried glomping the short pink haired until it was hard to breathe. This, was followed by Hinata and Tenten's hug, Naruto's hand ruffling her hair, Neji's short hug, Kakashi-sensei's bear hug, and Itachi's hug, and ruffling her hair. Gaara, who walked towards her, smiled evilly. "Don't touch me." she warned quietly. He smirked. "Fiesty." "So.." Sakura began, sitting beside Ino and Sasuke. "What have I missed?"

"God. Where to begin." Temari said with a small smirk. Sasuke shot her a warning look. "Well, at school, many people..." Shikamaru began. He along with the gang began to tell different storied of what happened. What she missed. When finished, Sakura's eyes were literally bludging out of her head. Her head was resting against Sasuke's shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind.

"I've missed out on so much..." she whispered, amazed. "What did your... kidnappers do to you?" Temari asked with a challenging smile. "You should know." Sakura snapped, glaring daggers at her. "What do you mean, 'you should know'?" Ino questioned, now interested. She had never liked Temari, always thought she was a sneaky no good two faced bitch.

"Go on, Temari, Gaara, Zaku! Why don't you just go tell them what you did, hm?" Sakura, now becoming incredibly angry snapped, standing up.

The three exchanged looks, hesitant. "Whatever are you talking about?" Gaara asked, with a nervous laugh.

"Just go tell them, my friends, the only ones I have, that you three obducted me! And Gaara, you sick puke, tried to freggin rape me!" That was it. Sakura had exploded. She was swearing, and was on the verge on tears.

"And why don't you just go tell them that you thought nothing was wrong." by now, tears were streaming down the brunettes face, she didn't bother wiping them away, she just stood. She was also in an incredible amount of pain.

"You never told me why you did it, either." she added in quietly.

The gang looked at Zaku, Gaara, Temari, and Sakura, utterly amazed, one, for Sakura's cries, explosion, and sudden confession, and two, for the three of them hiding the whole thing "Well, I'm fucking blown away. Hey, it's good to know we have Temari, now, not only a slut, but a two faced bitch as our friend!" Tenten cheered with sarcasm. Shikamaru nodded, agreeing.

The room grew silent. Sakura had officially stopped crying, and cursing. And Gaara had nothing to say. He stood. "We better are going." Zaku, and Temari nodded, and without hesitation, paced outside towards Zaku's car. "I can't believe it." Ino said. "Poor Sakura!" she hugged her best friend, who merely stood, exhausted, and shocked.

Feeling extremely dizzy, Sakura saw doubles of her friends, and, the next thing she saw, was utter darkness.

Do you like it? Please review!


	3. The note

_0Sasuke's Point of view0_

_000_

She had passed out a mere few minutes ago. Zaku, Gaara, and Temari had left without so much as a damned explination, or a goodbye. By the time Sakura had passed out from sheer exhaustion, Itachi, Kakashi-sensei, and Hinata seemed to get it was time to tell the gang they'd better go.

I nodded to each of them, walking over to Sakura, I scopped her up princess like style into my arms. She was extremely light. Lighter then the last time I picked her up, which was a year ago. Gaara and his two friends must hace really abused her, I found myself incredibly angry towards Gaara when Sakura manged to say hat he tried to rape her. Man, that guy has a sick mind.

Ino walked towards the front door, saying goodbye to her friends, I said. "I'll go take Sakura upstairs." She nodded. "Sounds good." I walked up the seventeen steps, and down th enarrow hall, until I cam across the dark wooden door, with the words: Sakura carved infront.

She always did have a knack for creativity if I do say so myself.

She made a little noise, and stirred, I smirked. She was so cute when she yawned. She looked up at me, Confused, and well, wantng answeres. I opened her door, and set her gently on the bed, where she smiled.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"No problem." came my response.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Did... I say too much downstairs..?" she asked, she wanted the truth.

"You said everything. You cried, you swore, and you confessed. From the exhaustion, you passed out." I explained to her. She looked at me, then looked down. "I didn't mean to. I just.. got a little bit carried away..." she said, looking back at me, giving me an appologetic smile.

"Hey, I'd be just as angry too!" I cried. She laughed softly, before holding her stomach. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah.. I guess, just don't feel good.."

"Well." I said, pausing. "If you want to wait up here, I'll get you asperin, and something to eat. You must be starved." I finished, she grinned, and nodded. Standing heading towards the door, she called. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_0Regular Point Of View0_

As Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs, he could've sworn he heard someone crying.He peered into the lounge, and saw Ino, curled up into a ball, watching tv with Shikamaru. Apparently, he was staying the night aswell.

Neither of them were crying, so, he figured his ears must've been fooling him. He made his way into the kitchen, where he grabbed two asperin, a glass of water, and made Sakura a sandwhich. He walked upstairs, and towards her door, where he heard more sobs.

Opening Sakura's door, he saw her sitting on her bed, her face burried into a pillow, crying. She deserved to cry. To just, let it all out.Cry until she couldn't cry anymore. He never said a word, Setting the cup of water, and plate down, he walked over to her, rubbing her back with his hand.

She looked up. "Sorry." she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "You must think I'm a complete... baby..."

Sasuke laughed spite himself. "I don't. Sakura, you just got back from an obduction, everyone thought you were dead. And now your back. You came home, alive, and stood up for yourself all in one night, Sakura, you deserve to cry this all out." he explained.

As he said this, it only brought Sakura to more tears, and, although she felt horrible about crying, Sasuke never said anything, he sat there, patiently. The tears were slowly coming to an end, or so Sakura thought, and the turned, seeing as Sasuke was staring at her, she smiled.

"Thanks." wiping her now swollen eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a friendly hug.

"No problem." he responded, returning her hug.

The two were sitting there, for a minute, just enjoying the quietness. Eventually, Sasuke heard Sakura's breathing become even, rhythmatic. He smiled, knowing she was asleep.

Carefully, trying not to wake her up, he set Sakura's sleeping form down on the bed, and wrapped the blankets around her, taking the cup of water, and plate, he set it on her bedside table. he made sure the aserin were visible, because she might need them if she woke up.

Walking towards the door, he stopped, he had heard, very quietly, Sakura murmur, "Stay."

Usually, in a situation like this, he would've loved to, but Sakura needed rest, and thus, he decided not to stay the night. "I'll come by later on today." he smiled. Watching her rollover to face him, her eyes were wide open.

'Two seveteen in the morning..' she thought with a groan. She reached over and grabbed the asperin. "Promise you'll come by later on today?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Promise." with that, the black raven haired boy was shutting the door behind him, muttering: 'I should've stayed with her..'

With another shake of his head, he wandered downstairs, grabbing his jacket, and his car keys, he walked outside, he let the cold wind hit his face. Sasuke felt like doing something. Anything. Whether it be walking, or running, or something. He just felt... restless. He wanted to do something for her. For Sakura. He didn't want to invade her space. Afterall, she only just got back, and she would still need to feel comfterble with everyone.

**00000**

Rolling over, Sakura was greeted with comfort, surprisingly, she wasn't being waken up by hits, or yells, but by sunlight and, and chirping birds, she was greeted by blankets. She smiled. 'Heaven..' She sat up, and stretched, immediatly wincing. Lifting her shirt, she saw the purple bruise on her ribs. That's when she remembered. Not only was she free from Gaara and his trio, she was home, safe, alive.

Suddenly feeling enegetic, she threw off her blankets, and stretched. "I'm home, finally."

Walking towards her closet, a thought suddenly came to her mind.

School.

If she was even going to consider passing, without honours, she woud have to get her act together. She would have a shower, and get changed. It was 9:15, so, Sakura would have to hurry. After having a quick shower, Sakura got dressed, brushed out her hair, and raced down the seventeen steps. Of course, she never bothered to check that there was a note left on her dresser.

**0000**

"Yes! I can't belive Christmas break is here!" Ino giggled.

"Hm, after today, we'll be able to party and sleep in for two wole weeks!" Shikamaru exclaimed, hi-fiving the hyper actice Ino.

"Guys, look, there's Gaara, Temari, and Zaku!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing towards the three.

Temari, Gaara, and Zaku were all huddled closely together, discussing something. Of course, when Sasuke, and his friends walked towards them, they made excuses, fumbling with their wording. And left. This, however, pissed Sasuke off. He knew what he had to do, he was going to get Sakura to report those bastards for obducting her.

"Fucking idiots.." Sasuke murmured with an eye roll. No one had heard him so he was greatful for that. He gared at the trio, who nervously laughed and edged away. Walking by the office, his jaw dropped. "Ino?" he asked, nudging her arm. Ino turned, she laughed.

"Silly Sasuke-kun! Sakura needs to get the work she missed, she was gone for a good ten months you know, over the winter break she'll most likely work over it for winter break, and for her tests, she'll go to school on Wednesday, Thursday, and Monday morning, until her tests are completed."

Sasuke nodded. "I get it."

**0000**

**R&R**


	4. With nothing but the rain

_000000000_

The winter holidays were finished. Sakura was now on track with the rest on her grade twelve class. The wounds she recieved while being obduced were now fully healed, she was able to actually think.

But she coouldn't be herself.

Why?

Well, it had started off with the note Sakura recieved when she came home from school that day.

**Flashback **

Sakura had made it home, with two bags of books, papers and tests, setting them down in her room, she walked towards her dresser, where she saw a note, folded, lying down neatly.  
She thought she knew who it would be from, but when she opened it, and read it, her face went pale, and she thought her heart had stopped.

**End of flashback**.

Honestly, she had thought her heart had stopped. The note, well, it was extremely short, and she knew who it was from. She had taken it into the ploice station, who had flat out told her this wasn't evidence that she had been obducted.

Currently in her room, lying on her bed, she looked over at her drawer, opening it, she took out the slip of paper, which had the note, she opened it, and read it;

_Sakura;  
We- erm, yeah we, have no fuckin' idea how the hell you got away, Zaku's basement is fuckin full proof, anyways, it doesn't even matter, we're not in jail, yet, we can get you just as easily as we did last time. You're such a slutty bitch y'know? Takin' Sasuke away from me, and then taking away our friends, who the hell do you think you are, anyways, listen up you fucking little whore, we're still in the game, so be prepared for the worst year of your life._

_- Temari, Gaara, and Zaku._

As soon as she finished the note, it began to thunder, and the rain bounced off of her window, rather hard, lightening appeared outside, and she smiled. Rain was always soothing to her.

Folding the note, she set it in her drawer, she almost had a heart attack, there was a knock at her bedroom door, "Come in!" She called, picking up her finally finished homework, setting it neatly into a pile. Looking her her shoulder, and out her window, she noticed the sun was hidden beneath grey clouds, and the sky was pink and orange.

At least Ino would be home, and she wouldn't have to be iun this big old mansion by herself, right?

"Hey Sakura, just informing you, I'm gonna go head over to Shika-kun, cause he said he had a V-day surpise for me, you know what that means, right?" Ino asked with a wink.

Or not. "O-okay. Eerm, call sometime tonight, if you're not, too busy." Sakura said, walking downstairs, waving her best friend off as she made it to her car.

_0000_

Seeing the bright red car pull down the road, he pulled up, pulling the cut key, he set it in his pocket, running up the steps, he knocked on the door. Waiting for a response. The door, opened, and there she stood, clad in a white fitted tanktop, and a pair grey, overly baggy baggy track pants, she smiled. "Hey Sasuke-kun."

He smiled. "Hey, Sakura." Sakura let him inside, where he shut the door behind him.

"So.." he began, taking off his coat, it was rather cold outside, he was surprised there was no snow!

"Erm, Sasuke-kun, why are you here?" she asked.

"I can go if you want to..." Sasuke trailed off, pretending to be hurt.

"No, no no!" Sakura exclaimed, she smiled. "I was only wondering what you were doing here."

"Sakura, it's Valentines Day, and I intend on spending it with my valentine." he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Laughing, Sakura said; "That is one of the corniest pick up lines I have ever heard of!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought so too, but hey, at least I tried." he paused, letting go of her. "So, anyways, what do you want to do?"

Sakura smiled "I was gunna watch movies, scary movies, but now you're here.." she trailed off, remembering the last time Sasuke took her to see scary movies. He had scared the livin' daylights out of her, and she hadn't forgiven him for three weeks.

Talk about holding a grudge.

Smirking, Sasuke shook his head, remembering the event as well. "I promise, I won't, I won't scare you." he said, trying to hide the laugh was about about to escape. With an eye roll, Sakura led him towards the lounge, where they decided on a rather scary movie.

Sasuke had said the only way to watch a scary movie, was to watch it with the lights off, so he flicked the switch, and the movie started.

Soon after, Sakura had had enough of the scary, gory scences, so she said she would go get a drink for the two. Sasuke, didn't really seem to get the fact that Sakura was only making drinks, so that she didn't have to watch the movies, until know, when he realized, she had been gone for a good ten minutes.

Pausing the movie, he wandered towards the kitchen, where he leaned against the wall, watching her stand there, and then, walk towards her refrigerator. "Hey." he said, turning around, Sakura screamed, dropping the cans of coke on the ground. Sasuke, burst out into a fit of laughs, when he saw her face, glaring, Sakura 'Humphed' and picked up the pop cans. "Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed, walking over to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

At the same time, the two reached up, grabbing a glass at the same time, their fingertips brushing against each other. Blushing, Sakura looked at him. "It's impossible to stay mad at you, you know?"

Sasuke looked at her, and grinned, "I know." Of course, this situation was very serious, well, in Sakura's opinion it was, the lights were shut off, only because she kept them off, the two were incredibly close, noses practically touching, and, his arm was wrapped around her waist.

It seemed, that well that the moment was right, the two were slowly, drawing nearer, and their lips met. At first, Sakura was about to pull away, but, she found it was almost impossible, she didn't want to anyways, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled away, only for a breather.

He looked at her, almost as if wanting permission to kiss her again, and when she nodded, he smiled, he kissed her neck, arms wrapped her her tiny waist, she made a little noise in her throat, she wasn't used to such love. But soon, she relaxed. It seemed so right, coming naturally. But, didn't it always come naturally when you were with someone you loved?

He lifted his head, looking at Sakura, who was staring back at him, she let out a cheesy smile, before, pressing her lips against his, loosening her grip on his neck. Sasuke, seemed to be enjoying every minute of this little session they were having. He felt like Sakura, it came naturally to him.

He had kissed his fair share of girls, and no one compared to Sakura, she... well, she was his everything. She liked him for who he was, not for his looks, or popularity, or money, or looks, Like Temari and the other super bitches were.

Carefully, Sasuke picked Sakura up, princess like style, and carried her upstairs, his antics caused Sakura to giggled "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" wrapping her arms around his neck, she let him take her to his destination. "You'll see." he responded with a wink.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he walked down the hall, to where Sakura's room was. He opened the door, only to be greeted by the pouring rain, and the thunder outside. He smiled, he knew Sakura loved the rain.

He placed her on the bed, where she propped herself up, waiting for him, he climbed over her, sitting beside her, he kept his arm wrapped around her waist, as he gave her butterfly kisses on her neck. At first, it tickled, so she giggled, soon enough, she got used to it, and let him kiss her. She kept her arm wrapped around his shoulders, as she managed to lay down on the king sized bed.

He pulled away. Still laying beside her, he let her lay her head on his shoulder, while he whispered sweet nothing into her ear. "Sakura?" he finally asked.

"Yeah?" she responded, curling up into a ball, by his side. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Thank you." she responded. Drifting off into to sleep, the last thing Sakura whispered was: 'I love you..' Little did she know, Sasuke had heard it.

The two simply layed there like that, arms wrapped around eachother, with nothing but the sound of thunder, and pouring rain hit Sakura's window.


	5. Sasuke's conclusions

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The sky was orange and pink. It was around one am that morning and it was still raining. Konoha was known for rain during February though. So it was nothing new. Sakura, however, was stunned; she had waked up, from a terrible nightmare, one which involved Gaara.

Though, she relaxed, when she saw Sasuke was beside her, arm wrapped comfortably around her waist. He was still asleep, a boyish smile plastered on his face. Sakura could merely wonder what in God's name he was dreaming about.

Back to the real reason Sakura was awake, she had heard noises downstairs, she knew it couldn't be Ino, because she was at Shikamaru's recieving her "surprise" as she so called it. She remembered locking all of the doors, except for one. The back door. Gulping, she moved Sasuke's arm away from her waist. She grabbed the baseball bat that was in the corner of her room. She kept it there, for she had felt more secure with it.

Turning on her bedroom light, she swore. _'Power's out.'_ she wanted to do this alone, go down and see what the noise was about, but she felt like someone, she despised was down there. Gaara, or Temari maybe.

She tip toed over to her bed, shaking Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...?" No response. "Sasuke-kun, please wake up!" she said a little louder. This seemed to work, stirring, he smiled lazily. "Hey, Sakura." he frowned; now fully awake, sitting up he looked at her, black eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, gesturing towards the bad, and nervous look on her face.

"Someone's downstairs."

"Don't you think it's probably In-?"

Sakura silenced him. "No, she said she was going over for an all night at Shikamaru's, for some 'surprise' she wouldn't be back. I, think it's Gaara, which is why I have the bat, and the powers out, and I'm freaking out..." Currently, Sakura was on the verge of tears, Sasuke rubbed her back with his hand. "Come on, let's go check it out."

Smiling gratefully, Sasuke took her hand, and walked beside her, down the hall. Someone was indeed downstairs, for there were footsteps and sounds as if someone was dropping a plastic bowl or something.

As the two made it downstairs, they wandered towards the kitchen, where they had kissed. There, in the same spot where they had brushed hands, stood a figure, a man's figure. He was wearing black, and it appeared he had red hair, which was left down.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

He nodded. "Excuse me. I see you're breaking an entering, you know, you could be arrested for that." Sasuke smirked, tapping the man's shoulder.

Turning around, he took off the mask he was wearing. True to the hypothesis, it was indeed Gaara. Grinning evilly. Pushing Sasuke aside, he grabbed Sakura's shoulder, and pushed her against a nearby wall, making sure he had hurt her.

Sasuke, was quick to his feet, pulling Gaara away from the now whimpering Sakura, he punched him in the jaw. Gaara, however, gave Sasuke a cheap shot to the stomach, where he doubled over, groaning in pain.

Any chance he got, Gaara was all over Sakura. Currently, Sakura was trying her hardest to push him away, but he merely swatted her hands, He slapped her, trying to get her to stay still. Sasuke stood, looking at the bat which Sakura had dropped when Gaara shoved her against the wall. He picked it up, watching as the wood connected with Gaara's back. He smiled proudly, watching him fall the the ground.

Just as he was about to grab his shirt collar, Gaara stuck his leg out, and tripped Sasuke, letting him fall face first to the ground. "Nose bleeds hurt, don't you agree, Uchiha?" Gaara hissed refering to his now bloody nose.

Grinning, rather nastily _(is that a word? ex.''') _He walked towards Sakura, He pressed his lips against hers, thinking he had claimed victory, Sakura lifted her knee, which thwacked him right in the groin. "Stupid dumb bitch!" He cried, punching her nose. Sakura fell to the ground, holding her nose.

At this time, Sasuke had regained enough trenches to give a final blow toGaara, watching him fall to the ground, Sasuke, with much effort, dragged the currently half awake Gaara outside, and letting him lay in the driveway in the pouring rain. Shutting the door, and then locking it.

Sasuke then raced back towards the kitchen, where he saw Sakura, curled up into a ball, knee's pulled up against her chest, face buried in her arms, crying. Her back was resting against the silver fridge. He walked towards her, crouching, so he was eye length.

"Sakura?" he asked. Sakura lifted her head, her eyes were swollen, he could already tell, her nose was bruised, and well, currently bleeding. And, there was a red handprint on her right cheek, from where Gaara slapped her.

"He shouldn't have gone after you like that, it was my fault, I should've been more alert, I'm sorry, I'll never let that happen again, I should've been ..."

Sakura pressed her index finger against his lips, silencing him. "Sasuke-kun," she said hoarsely. "It's okay, I promise you, and it is. Come on, you're looking pretty beat up, I can heal you, follow me."

Sakura refused to let Sasuke protest. She stood, walking towards the lounge where she turned off the TV; she made a left turn, then walked up the stairs, Sasuke right behind her. Honestly, she felt weak.

She wanted nothing more then to sleep for a million years, not wanting to wake up. Well, it was a perfect Valentines Day gift, until Gaara had so rudely broke into her house.

Grabbing her flashlight, she kindly asked Sasuke to hold it to his face, where most of the damage had been done. Cupping his face with her hand, she concentrated, letting a white glow flow from her hands, it encircled Sasuke, before sinking into his skin. Instantly, he felt better, and Sakura, felt weaker. "Wow, I'm... I feel better, thanks Sakura!" Sasuke grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

With a cheesy smile of her own, she then asked; "Sasuke-kun, could you please shine the flashlight on my face?" He nodded, doing as told. She pressed her hands against her face, letting the same glow sink into her skin. "Much better." she said with a weak smile.

**000000000000000**

It was well in the afternoon now. Sakura was snuggled up next to Sasuke, whose breathing was rhythmic. Her eyes slowly opened, she adjusted to her surroundings, remembering what happened much, much earlier this morning. She shuddered. To her surprise, it still pitches black out and the rain was coming down with a force.

Her clock read 12:18 PM. This was some storm. She left Sasuke to sleep on her bed, while she wandered downstairs. On her phone, there were two messages, she pressed the: 'READ' button.

"Hey, Sakura! It's me, Ino checking in with you, oh my, I had such a blast last night, hope you had fun without me. Anyways, I'm staying over at Shikamaru's for the next little while; he said he didn't want me driving home in such conditions. Aw, ain't he a sweetheart! Anyways, gotta' go, see ya soon Sakura!" Sakura smile, before hitting DELETE she. The next message played.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You thought that by throwing me out in the pouring rain, you could just get rid of me. Thank again. I'll be coming back for you. So, you better stay alert. I'll see you in school. Either way, you won't be able to get read of me.**_ Love_** Gaara."

When was this pathetic act going to stop? Gaara had no right to harass her with such notes and messages. She had even informed the police, who said they couldn't do anything about it; simply because, there wasn't enough evidence that Gaara really was harassing her.

Yet again, Sakura hit the DELETE button. Sitting down on her couch, she sighed. "What am I going to do...?"

"Going to do about what?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside her.

"Gaara." Sakura responded, resting her head against his shoulder.

"What did he say this time?" Sasuke questioned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"He left me a message on my phone, saying I could never get rid of him, and I should stop trying..."

Thinking for a minute, Sasuke came up with an idea "How 'bout you spend a few nights over at my house? Itachi's gone, bought some apartment or something. I could care less, but really, think about it. You could clear your head, and you'd be safe, cause I'd be with you..."

She smiled, lifting her head. "That sounds like an awesome idea, but I mean, I'd have to tell Ino and everything..."

"Just explain the situation. Then, come over to my house. Know what, me and you can always go over to my house, whenever the rain isn't so bad..."

"Okay, just let me call Ino." Grabbing the phone, she dialed Ino's phone number, where she explained the situation with great detail.


	6. Her dream

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

After Sakura finished explaining every little detail on what happened with Gaara, she then explained she was going to stay over at Sasuke's house for the next little while, until things cleared up. Ino, although thought it was best to wait until the rain stopped, relented, and agreed with Sakura's decision.

The brunette had then packed all of the things she needed. Clothes, makeup, accessories, the girl thing. She had one duffle bag which had managed to fit in quite a few things. Sasuke smirked, watching as she -with trouble- made her way downstairs. Slipping on her coat, and shoes, she grinned. "Ready to go?" she asked as she threw the duffle bag over her shoulder. He nodded, offering to take the heavy bag from her.

The two raced outside, into the pouring rain, Luckily, Sasuke's car was close by, popping the trunk, Sasuke set her bag inside, not wanting to break any fragile objects she might've packed. Closing the trunk, he hops inside the driver's side, grinning at the soaking Sakura, who was staring at him, with a small smile.

"It's... wet out there." Sakura said. "Thanks for stating the obvious." Sasuke laughed, Sakura laughed too. Turning the car's ignition, Sasuke pulled out of the driveway, and made his way down the deserted road.

It was hard to see, due to the fact that the rain was pouring down with a hard force, smacking off the windshield. Sasuke was getting frustrated, and Sakura thought it was best to keep quiet.

Finally, the two had reached their destination; Sasuke's house, he threw the keys to Sakura, telling her to unlock the door, while he got her duffle bag. With a nod, the now shivering Sakura rushed up the four steps, she unlocked the door, opening it, she was greeted by warmth, she smiled, Sasuke had come inside a few minutes after her, shutting the door, and he made sure it was locked.

He grinned at Sakura. "Damn, it was cold outside!" he saw his girlfriend was shivering, and said; "If you want to take a shower and get changed, then you can." she smiled gratefully. "What about you?"

Sasuke snickered, "There's more then one shower in this house..." stepping closer towards her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "But if you wanted..." he began, trailing off with a wink.

Laughing, Sakura pushed his arm away. "I'm going to go get changed." literally dragging her duffle bag up the stairs, she made her way down the rather long hall. At the very end, was a spare room. It was mostly Sakura's, because she was usually the only one who was ever over at Sasuke's, so; he let her decorate it the way she wanted too. Before Sakura's abduction, Sasuke and Sakura, (-being both equally rich, thank to their parents-) had gigantic houses, six bedroom, four bath, four story houses, and -mansions-

When their parents passed away, Sakura, decided to let Sasuke have his own room at her home, incase he needed to cool off, or wanted to spend the night, and Sasuke did the same thing.

She smiled;_ 'her'_ room was still the same, light purple covered walls, same white carpet, same purple and white bed settings, light wood dressers, bed side tables, and decorations. Setting her duffle bag on her bed, she unpacked her things, grabbing something random; she walked towards the bathroom, which was connected to her room.

After taking her shower, she brushed out her damp hair, and slipped on whatever she chose. Which in this case, were a tight fitted light, almost white pink t-shirt, and a pair of baggy baby blue track pants, which were also her p.j.s

Once organized, she made her way towards Sasuke's room; he wasn't there, so she guessed he was downstairs. The rain was hitting the windows, and the thunder was loud. She didn't mind though. She walked towards a door, which led down to the basement, which was also the lounge. There was dark wood flooring, the walls were painted beige. In the far corner, was a fancy bar, with bar chairs, a high tech looking stereo too. After, there were two steps, which led down to a plush mavy blue couch, with lounge chairs, there was a large Plasma screen TV. There were numerous pictures too.

Sitting on the couch, flipping through random TV channels, was Sasuke, hair was damp, but he didn't really seem to care. She then sat down beside him. "Hey." she greeted. Sasuke's attention was then focused from the TV, to her. With a goofy grin, he replied; "Hey."

The rain poured down that night. And the thunder was rather loud. The lightning wasn't so bad though. Fortunately.

Sakura, who was in her bed, was dreaming, well... Not dreaming. Having a rather disturbing nightmare.

0

_Huddled in a corner, she looked around, pink hair was damp, clinging to her face, and her emerald green eyes were lifeless, no hint of hope in them, She was rail thin, the rain was hitting her head, and she really didn't mind._

_It was only a week ago, she had lost everything. Thanks to Temari, and Gaara. Happy with Sasuke, Family -Ino- and friends, she knew it wouldn't last. Rumors had started, growing worse and worse by the minute._

_She remembered it like it was yesterday, she was walking down the empty halls, where she saw Temari, with... Sasuke. "Sorry, Sakura, but Sasuke doesn't talk to poor, trash like you." Sasuke, who was with Temari, snickered._

_Yes, that girl in the rain was Sakura. She currently, was homeless, sitting in the alley way. After Temari and Gaara spread rumors, things had become horrible for Sakura. Her friends turned on her, leaving her there to fend for herself._

_But what hurt the most, was Sasuke. Sasuke had turned on her._

_Her best friend even kicked her out of her own home._

_So, here she was. Sitting. "Sakura." a voice hissed, standing, she looked to where the voice called her. Emerging from the shadows was Gaara, Sakura's abductor, along with him, was his partner in crime, Temari. Edging towards her, Gaara pressed his lips towards her._

_The last two things Sakura saw, were Gaara's hollow green eyes, and Temari plunging a knife through her stomach. With that, her world went black._

_Forever._

0

Sakura woke up, sweat fling from her forehead, she also had tears in the corners of her eyes, gulping, and she sighed.

_'A dream... a horrible dream. .'_ she reminded herself. But, the dream scared her, and she felt like she was being watched. Honestly, she felt like crying.

It was still pouring down with rain, and she was scared. What if Gaara found out she was at Sasuke's, and he was in the house. What if... he was in this room, hiding in the shadows?

The dream had scared her that much. She knew Sasuke's room was just down the hall. Sitting up, Sakura grabbed a light purple blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders, she walked down the hall, she opened her door, and made her way to his room, ignoring the rain, and thunder. She pretended it wasn't even there.

She smiled, there was Sasuke's room. The lights were off, so she assumed he was asleep. Opening the door, she was rather surprised. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, watching TV, while typing something down on his laptop. Like in the lounge, he averted his attention towards her.

_'She's been crying...'_ he thought, noticing her eyes were somewhat red. "Hey." he greeted, standing up, he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Holy shit, you're freezing!" he exclaimed, letting go of her.

She didn't respond. She merely walked passed him. Sitting on his bed, she sighed. "I... had a... bad dream..." she began, trying to find the right words. "Um, it was more like an awful nightmare..." He sat down beside her, "If you want... you can talk about it..." she nodded. "Well, it started off with the rain..."

Sakura then began to tell her nightmare to Sasuke. "And then, after Gaara kissed me, Temari killed me, with a knife..." he stared at her. Not believing how she could dream something like that. "I... wow..." was all he could say.

"Um, I came into your room, because I was wondering if I could… stay with you tonight... the nightmare really scared me... and I was afraid to sleep alone." she blushed, wrapping the light purple blanket around her shoulders. Although the rain was pouring, and Sasuke's light was off, he could clearly see her red face.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure." he set his laptop on his desk, and turned off the TV, fixing the pillows, he waiting until Sakura had made her comfortable, before he lay down next to her. She had snuggled up next to him, eyes shut; feeling much safer then she had fifteen minutes ago. Sasuke, had his arm wrapped around her waist, his chin was resting on the top of her head.

It wasn't long before Sakura had fallen asleep. And the last thing Sasuke heard was:

_'Thank you'_


	7. The diss

A week later.

It was Monday morning. And the rain was still falling from the sky. Though, it had died down just enough so Sasuke could carefully get him, and his girlfriend, Sakura to school on time, and without causing an accident.

Last week, Sakura had had that rather disturbing dream -nightmare- about her life being a living hell. She had had that dream three more times, and everytime she had that dream, she would wake up, in the guest room, crying. So, she had wandered over to Sasuke's room, and slept there. Sasuke didn't mind. He made sure there was room for her, everynight.

"Here we are." Sasuke said, as he parked his car in the highschool's parking lot. Sakura nodded, grabbing her bag, which was in the backseat, she got out, and walked beside Sasuke. When they walked into the school, they were literally charged at by students who wanted answered.

Sakura had only been in school for half a week, and had already exlpained she wasn't ready to answere questions, but apparently, peers and even teachers thought otherwise. "Where were you, Sakura?" or, "WHO WERE YOUR KIDNAPPERS?" it was a never ending circle of unanswered questions.

Eventually, with much needed luck, the couple had made it through the crowd of demanding peers. Sasuke, was laughing. "That was great more crowded than last week!" Sakura nodded, looking in her bag, she swore; "Shit! I must have dropped my English paper back there, it's most likely in the office, so I'll go get it." She turned, beginning to walk, when Sasuke said: "DO you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm alright." Sakura responded.

Sasuke nodded, fumbling with the lock on his locker, he managed to grab his Science books, without dropping them. As he shut his locker, he was greeted by none other than Temari. "Hey there." she greeted. Sasuke glared her her, he remembered that she was an obducter, and the dream Sakura had told him so much about.

"What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Can't I talk to my.." she paused, just to see his reaction he said; "Boyfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up. You're not my girlfriend." slamming his locker shut, he brushed passed Temari, who stood there, dumbfounded.

'Fine. He asked for it. Just wait till lunch time.' Temari thought, with an evil smile, she called out; "Gaara, Zaku. Come, I have plans."

Sasuke, was fuming. How could Temari say something like that? Wasn't it obvious? He was with Sakura, the one he loved. Besides, he only went out with Temari, 'cause he didn't want to hurt her feelings, by rejecting her on the spot.

With a sigh of defeat, he made his way into Science class, which he had to have, with Temari; who arrived shortly after he did. And where did she sit? Right beside him! Of all the God damned people, him!

He was about to get up and move, but the teacher, Gai-sensei, the assigned Science teacher came in. "Class, please remain in your seats, I am here, and the lesson is going to begin. You will be doing a lab." he paused, ignoring the groans and protests of peers.

"You, will all be working with the person you are sitting beside." Sasuke rolled his eyes. he would have to work with the bitch. Temari.

"Sasuke, we're partners, imagine that." she said mischieviously, resting her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged her hand off, "Listen up, I'm not fucking screwing around, we're only partners, cause you had to sit your ass beside me." he snapped. Temari, who was pained by his words, stood. "Someone's fiesty." she murmured.

00

Sakura had succesfully found her homework, in the office. She had turned, walking down the hallway, when she saw Gaara -of all people- walk towards her, she ignored him, avoiding eye contact. He brushed by him, where he grabbed her arm.

"Gaara, get to class." Kurenai-sensei, the Math teacher snapped, noticing Sakura's panic striken eyes. "Sakura." he muttered, letting go of her arm, he stalked away, muttering something mean under his breathe.

"Detention after school." the teacher added, she smiled at Sakura, who thanked her, Kurenai-sensei was an extremely nice teacher, who was on Sakura's side most of the time. The girl made her way to English class. Explaining to the teacher why she was late.

00

"No, Add this chemical in, then this one!" Sasuke said, frustrated. "I am!" Temari said, purpously adding in the wrong chemical. "No you're not!" she smiled, "Show me then." Glaring at her, Sasuke gently, not hurting her, pushed her aside. "I'll do it then." he grumbled.

One thing he hated about Science class? He usually ended up doing all the work.

The class went on, so slowly, Sasuke thought it would never end. Temari's rambling and "chit chat" -as she callled it- was giving him a headache, and he couldn't wait to see Sakura.

Temari, on the other, was looking forward to seeing Sakura, because of her "genius" plan, as she called it.

"Before you all leave for your lunch period, I would like you to hand in your labs. If they are not double sided, two paged, stapled together, then you get a zero." The teacher snickered, as half the class walked out, not handing in their sheet. Sasuke, on the other hand, handed his observations in.

Temari handed hers in as well, but she was copying off of Sasuke the entire time.

He walked away from Temari, who snickered, a few people stared, but she ignored them. This was all too perfect. She turned to the direction of the cafeteria. Students-as usual- were busy talking, getting food, and fighting over who got the last piece of cake.

Temari ignored them, and walked to where her "minions" were. "Gaara, Zaku." she greeted, coldly. "Are you ready?" The two nodded, all they needed to do, was to wait for Sakura to arrive.

00

Sure enough, Sakura arrived, with Sasuke by her side. Temari rolled her eyes. "Not what I had planned, but hey, Sasuke will be able to get a good view." She stood, making her way towards him. As she did that, Sakura had managed to walk towards the lunch line.

"What?" he asked Temari, when would she get the hint? He didn't want her, didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want anything to do with her.

Apparently, she thought otherwise.

"What?" he asked again. She merely smiled. "Nothing." she stood beside him, watching as Sasuke seemed to notice Gaara and Zaku, making their way towards Sakura, he was going to make his way over there, but Temari had a firm grib on his wrist. He glared at her. "Let me-"

He cut off, by a yelp, he averted his attention to Sakura, who was the cause of the noise. A few people looked at Zaku and Gaara, glaring at them. "sick bastards.." a few people whispered.

Sakura marched over to where Temari was, tears were treaming down her face, "Why?" she asked. She had the urge to slap the bitch hard! "Why what?" Temari asked with an innocent smile.

"Why, did you get your friends, to spill hot, hot chocolate down my shirt?" she asked, anger rising. she looked down to her shirt, then at Temari, noticing she was holding his wrist. "And let go of his hand!"

Temari did as told, and brushed passed Sakura, hitting her shoulder, Sakura then spun around, pushing Temari to the ground.

Temari glared at her. "Wanna go?" she threatended. Sakura laughed at Temari's stupidity. She tried to punch her, but Sakura ended up pushing her down again.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. "Temari, we're not even going out any more.." he muttered.

Temari looked at the two, totally speechless, most of the cafeteria was on Sakura, and Sasuke's side.

"You're cute without the E, you're cut." Sakura said with a smile. "oooooh!" a few students said. Temari stood, huffing and puffing, she stalked out of the cafeteria.  
_000_


	8. Kissing in the rain

_0000000000_

Walking out of the school, was none other then Sasuke, with his girlfriend, Sakura. The two were currently talking about nothing, just walking in silence, ever since Sakura came to school, she and Sasuke have grown quite popular.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino said, rushing down the hall. God, how could Ino run in a mini skirt and platform boots?

"Hey, Ino." Sakura greeted.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Ino paused. "Oh yeah, Kiba is having some v-day bash at his house, gonna be killer, his parents are outta town for the week, and he has like, an eight bath, 16 bedroom house!" she gushed.

"Your point?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow.

"I want you to come! Both of you, oh please!" Ino begged, getting on her knee's, making a fool out of herself, she begged Sakura to come with her to this bash at Kiba's.

"Fine, we'll both go, what time?" Sakura relented.

"Six o'clock!" she paused. "Oh! And I'm gonna make you look all _purdy_ for the party." Ino looked over to Sasuke, then back at Sakura. "You wait 'till he sees you, he's gonna flip." with a wink, she waved, "See ya back at hom- Shikamaru!" she called, rushing towards her boyfriend.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who smiled as her cousin glomped her boyfriend. "I swear.. she's the weirdest girl I've ever met..."

Sakura laughed as Sasuke said this. "Come on, we better be going, it's 3:30, and we only have like, three hours 'till the party, plus, Ino said she was going to make me all... "purdy" as she puts it."

Sasuke nodded. Taking her hand, the two walked towards his car, where he gave her a ride home.

The ride was pretty quiet, both Sasuke and Sakura were -apparently- in deep thought.

Arriving in the driveway, Sakura leaned over and gave Sasuke a quick kiss. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, anytime, do you want me to come pick you at at 5:30?"

"Please, that would great."

As Sasuke pulled out of the driveway, Sakura smiled, maybe this party would be a good thing after all.

He had to make a wuick stop before he made his way home. He wanted to do something special for Sakura, and he had something in mind. He pulled his car in Kiba's driveway, knocking on the door, Kiba answered, asking Sasuke what he wanted.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"Can you..." in a quieter voice, Sasuke explained what he wanted Kiba to do for him.

"I dunno' Sasuke.." Kiba said. "I don't know if the light'll be good enough.."

Sasuke knew what he was getting at, sighing, he said; "Here's 50 yen, can you do it?"

Greedily accepting the money, he nodded. "I'll try"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino greeted. "Hey, Ino, where are you?" she asked, taking off her shoes, and setting her jacket on the coat hanger.

"Upstairs, looking for things to wear for the party." she explained.

Sakura then made her way upstairs. She laughed as her best friend had random clothes thrown all across the floor, hair spray, and accessories resting on a table, unorganized.

"OOh, Sakura, 'Cause you've been gone for a year, you'll need a hair cut.."

It was true, ever since Sakura came back, she had chest length pink hair, which grew when she was locked away in the basment. She nodded, watching as Ino ran around her room, grabbing random clothing, and makeup.

"Okay, Sakura, I know you're not one to wear short mini skirts and tube tops, so try this on." Ino then shoved an outfit, which included shoes, in her arms, she guided her towards the bathroom. "Come out when you're ready!"

Sakura nodded, pulling her hair into a sloppy pony, she slipped on the outfit, she turned, looking at herself in the mirror. This outfit wasn't something she would wear on a daily basis. Hugging her hips, was a light blue, denim mini skirt, which had a thick orange belt, then, she wore a form fitting strapless orange top, with a white tight fitted zip up hoodie, which was partly zipped up, on her feet were orange flipflops. then, in her ears were orange small hopp, and white medium hoop earings.

She walked out, and twirled. Laughing she said; "I feel like I'm going to the beach!"

"But you are, Sakura. Duh! Kiba lives on the beach. The rain stopped a while ago, so it's pretty humid out, which means the dancing will be inside, and outside, and then the drinks, plus people will be swimming in the beaches water, and in his pool. It's all beachy." Ino explained.

Sakura nodded, admiring her outfit. "Come on, Sakura, let's cut your hair!" Grabbing the scissors, Ino grinned mischieviously, she playfully pushed Sakura to the ground, where she began to -randomly- cut pieces of hair. "Do you know what you're doing?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Uuhm... nope.." Ino said. "But just trust me!" she then began to get a little out of control with the scissors, and cut wherever she felt like. This caused Sakura to get a little nervous, but she trusted her best friend.

Once Ino was finished cutting, she grabbed random hair products. She took the hairspray, and aimed it at the back of Sakura's head, spraying it until she felt intoxicated, she grabbed another bottle and read it: "Hm, smelly stuff.." Taking the goop in the container, she then dumped it-literally- on Sakura's hair, and began to mix it in.

"Uhm... Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked, a little worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sakura!" a few minutes passed, and Ino stood, standing infront of Sakura, she admired her work. "Not bad, not bad at all!"

Sakura made her way towards the bathroom, once there, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a new person or so it appeared, her long hair was now cut, so it was flared, and above her shoulders. Ino had called her a "Natural beauty" so she wore no makeup, well, she did wear lipgloss, and that was about it.

As she admired her outfit, and hair, Ino came out of the bathroom, clad in a rather short white mini skirt, and a sky blue silky haltertop, with a white scarf tied around her neck, on her feet were sky blue flipflops, in her ears were white hoops, and her blonde hair, which was usually kept up, was left down, and curled at the ends.

There was a honk outside, and Ino giggled; "That's Sasuke-kun!"

"How are you getting there?" Sakura asked, grabbing her jacker which was lying on her bed.

"Shika's coming to picking me up. We're going to be fashionably late!"

Sakura nodded, "Well, see ya there!" Making sure she had her coat, and was ready to go, she walked downstairs, and out the door. She opened the door to Sasuke; car, sitting inside, she smiled at him. "Hey."

He looked at her, before returning the smile, "You look nice." That's when she remembered her orange and white attire. "Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself."

He grinned, before speeding -literally- off down the road. The drive wasn't that quiet, Sasuke and Sakura talked about a few things, about the party, and who would be there. Sakura seemed quite excited, and Sasuke laughed at her sudden urge to party.

Arriving at Kiba's, Sasuke parked the car, and opened Sakura's door, the two walked towards the front, without knocking, they just walked in. No one really ever knocked at a party, especially when it was one of Kiba's.

"Just stick with me. Don't get lost, and I'll try not to lose you." Sasuke explained, as they weaved their way throw the crowd of people, dancing, and having a good time.

Sasuke led Sakura towards the back of Kiba's house, where the beach was, the sun had just set, and Kiba's party lights were on, lighting most of the beach up.

Sasuke then led her away from the beach, towards another part, which was surrounded by palm tree's, it seemed more private, for no one was there, except the two of them. The way it seemed to sink in, would remind you of a cozy sand dune. Sasuke motioned for Sakura to look towards the water, and she smiled.

The view was breath-taking, the lights were dimly lit, with little torches too. The stars were shining brightly around the full lit moon, which was reflecting off of the water. Sasuke smiled, Kiba did a pretty good job. As Sakura was taking in the view, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

She turned, so she was facing him, "Did you..?"

He nodded, and Sakura smiled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to do this all for me!"

He laughed, "Sakura, I know I didn't, but I did it anyways, I didn't want to bring you here to see people drunk. I wanted you to be here, so you could have fun."

"Well, I have had a fun time." she responded. Sasuke sat down on the sand, pulling Sakura down with him, who rested her back against his chest.

The two sat there, in the sand dune at night, watching as the moon shined brightly, and the stars twinkled. It was indeed the perfect night. Sakura wondered what Sasuke was thinking about, turning around abit, so she was facing him, Sasuke kissed her, like he did that one night a week ago.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and as he was about to wrap his arms arund her waist, it began to thunder, and the rain began to fall from the sky. Sasuke and Sakura both laughed.

"We better get home the-" before Sasuke could finish, Sakura had pressed her lips against his. A few seconds later, Sakura and Sasuke both pulled away.

"Kissing in the rain." she whispered.


	9. Gaara's doings

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Sasuke looked at her, she had looked soo happy. "Kissing in the rain..." he repeated.

With a short giggle, Sakura stood, and helped Sasuke up. "You see, most girls have a thing about making out in the rain, and I wanted to know what it was like... so... I kissed you." she explained.

The rain was still pouring, so most of the partiers went inside. Sakura and Sasuke, had both decided to go home, where it would be less stuffy, and more... Cozy.

Sasuke, picked Sakura up, princess like style. there was lightening outside, so it really wasn't safe to be out here, Sasuke thought it would be faster if he carried Sakura to the car-ran Sakura to the car- instead of having them both walk around in a thunder storm.

Sakura seemed to get the idea, so, she wrapped her arms around his neck, to keep a firm grip, so she wouldn't fall on her rear end. Rushing towards the car, Sasuke set Sakura down. She laughed as he dodged random lighting bolts which seemed to be shooting from the sky, hitting the ground. Successfully making it inside the car, he grinned. Yes, he was soaked, and Sakura found the wet look... _sexy._

Shaking his head like a dog, water from his head, it splashed on Sakura's face, hair, and clothes, she looked at him, and scolded playfully; "SASUKE-KUN!" with a grin, the raven haired pulled out of Kiba's driveway, and sped off down the road. The rain was smacking off of the windshield with a force, and Sakura was nervous.

**00 Sasuke's Point Of View 00**

I could tell Sakura was nervous, the way the rain smacked off of the windshield, I was nervous as well. I tried to keep calm, gulping, I turned the corner, my house was just down the road, I took a side glance at Sakura, her eyes were wide open, she was sitting upright, very nervous.

"Don't wor-." I had no time to finish my sentence. The car's tire, I assumed had slipped on the road, we began to swerve off of the road, and the last thing, before I slipped into a fitful state of unconsciousness was Sakura's small whimper.

**00**

Peering out on the road, towards the car, was none other than Gaara. With a maniacal glint in his hollow green eyes. His plan worked. The glass bits on the road truly were a charm. Picking his cell phone from his coat, he dialed someone's number.

"Did it work?" the woman snapped, tapping her nails on some sort of hard surface.

"Yes, Temari. It worked. I will be returning shortly. I just have some other business to attend to." with a click. Gaara grinned evilly. Sure, Temari only wanted Sasuke and Sakura to get into a small accident. But what he had instore for Sakura, would be so much worse than her abduction.

Keeping quiet, Gaara edged up the small hill, towards Sasuke's home. "You just wait Sakura." he murmured quietly.

**00**

I opened my eyes, which seemed like hours laters. -Only two hours later- I looked around, I unbuckled the seatbelt, and pink strands of hair fell in front of my eyes. I averted my attention to Sasuke, who was still unconscious, in a worse state than me.

My leg was in so much pain, I used a small cure spell. I needed to focus my energy on Sasuke. I rested my hands on his chest, I shut my eyes, and whispered; '**cure**' he stirred, but remained asleep, I tried this cure spell several times. It didn't work, but I knew we had to get out of the car fast!

I used a strength spell, and picked Sasuke up, like he often carried me. He was light, and I think God I knew that strength spell. The house was up a hill, but it wasn't that far away.

**00**

As I approached the door, I set Sasuke in one of the small outdoor lounge chairs, I fumbled with the key, but as I was about to stick it into the keyhole, the door... it was... unlocked. I looked over at the unconscious Sasuke, and began to panic; he always kept the door locked, even if he was going to the store to get something.

Picking Sasuke up, I went inside, the lights were off, and so there was nothing to worry about. Right?

**0 Regular Points of View 0**

Too bad Sakura didn't notice the shoe marks which were trailing up the stairs. There was a flash of lightning, so bright it looked at if it were day time. Still, being Sakura, she didn't see the shoe trails.

She made her way upstairs, and down the hall. She noticed, however, that Sasuke's door was opened a crack, and he usually always closed it. Just what the fuck was going on?

She began to grow nervous. Using another cure spell; she set Sasuke on his bed. "Cure, Cure, Cure, Cure..." she repeated the cure spell, she decided to go get a cloth, with alcohol, and try to dry blood, which was covering his nose, lips, and part of his ears. Weird. Yeah.

She smiled as Sasuke stirred. _'finally'_ she thought, turning around, to reach for the alcohol she was greeted by a pair of cold hollow green eyes, and maniacal smile appeared on the red haired boys face.

"Sas-" she cut off, a cold hand clamped her mouth shut. She whimpered. "Hemore!" she screamed into his mouth. He backed her up, pinning the defenseless Sakura against the wall. Letting his hand drop, he pressed his lips against hers, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, despite her cries and protests. Her eyes were averted over to Sasuke, who was slowly stirring now.

Gaara's hands grabbed her arms rather tightly, as if telling her keep shut. He pulled away, breathing, he literally tore at her sweater, which was zippped up, hearing the tear in the fabric, and Sakura began to cry. "S-stop!" she called.

With a rough hit to the face, Gaara was able to tear the sweater off, throwing it carelessly to the ground. He looked at her top, he fumbled, looking for a tie, or a button or zipper that would un do the short, finding none, he sighed. It was one of those annoying shirts. He pulled down her shirt, her chest now being exposed.

He had one hand clamped over her mouth, to keep her from screaming.

She stood there, helplessly, unable to do anything to fight back. The only she could do, was cry. His kisses were vile, and his lips were cold. His grip on her arm was too tight, and her lips were dry, most likely swollen too. She was silenced by Gaara's hand, as it struck her face.

She wished she could go back to the party at Kiba's, where she could be safe in Sasuke's arms, but he was unconscious, and Gaara would most likely get away with raping her.

He had also made certain she couldn't move. Next, he worked on the belt of her shirt, which he had unbuckled excellently. He worked on unbuttoning her skirt button. But he was interrupted by a sudden pain in his head, "Ah!" he cried, turning, he was greeted by a fist to the nose, blood oozed down, he stared at Sasuke. "The fuck!" he cried.

Sasuke looked at Sakura now, who had fallen to her knees, and pulled up her top. He glared at Gaara. "The Fuck!" he mimicked. He tackled Gaara to the ground, sending violent punches to his eyes, lips, and nose.

"How the hell could you do that? It's obvious you set Sakura and I up, by putting something sharp on the road, you endangered Sakura's life, and now you want to do this to her!" he cried.

Gaara snickered, this was obviously getting Sasuke mad, and something he wanted.

The red haired boy obviously tried fighting back, but it was useless. Every time he tried to conjure a spell, Sasuke were interrupting his focus, by a punch, or a bitch slap.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura meekly called to him. Getting was she was trying to tell him, he stood. Glaring at Gaara, he pulled the red haired boy up.

"You touch her again, and I swear-" he was going to finish his sentence, but Gaara laughed in his face. Not a good thing, Sasuke, who was weak, glared at him. Dragging him by the coat collar, Sasuke took him downstairs, where he tossed Gaara carelessly outside.

He made sure the door was locked, and went upstairs. He was trying to turn on the light, but the power was out. It was still raining.

"Sakura?" he called out. He heard nothing but small sobbing noises, and muffled sighs. This broke his heart. He should've been there for her, and not unconscious. "Sakura?" he called again.

This time, he was greeted by two small arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm sorry." she said, her voice muffled.

"I'm the one who's sorry... I should've been awake..." Sasuke murmured, when she wrapped her arms around him, he was knocked over, and landed on the bed.

However, Sakura didn't seem to notice, she cried into his chest, and he held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

She sniffled, looking up at him. "I don't deserve you, you know that?" she asked him, propping her self up, she managed to wrap her arms around his neck; her face was burried into his shoulder.

"Yes you do." Sasuke answered, looking at her. If Sasuke ever got his hands on Gaara, things wouldn't end up so pretty. We'll put it that way.

**00**

It was a wonderful Monday morning. Sakura had returned to her house, Sunday night, thinking she needed to check in on her cousin, making sure everything was good. She found sleeping at night was rather a nuisance. She couldn't sleep, she needed Sasuke with her.

She was scared, sleeping alone for the first time in a week... what if Gaara came over, and she was all alone?

She had awakened, looking at her clock. She had plenty of time before school. She wandered towards her shower. She took her time; she ended up washing her hair three times, and used the conditioner that would make your hair nice and soft four times. (Pointless to type threat, eh? lol)

She wrapped a towel under her underarms, and one around her head. She walked back into her room, and decided on an outfit. She decided on a black knee length tunic top with an asymmetrical hem, and a pair of low rise flares. She smiled, this outfit, she picked herself, with no help from her cousin. Yay! She felt special. She quickly blow dried her hair, grabbed her lip gloss, and wandered downstairs.

Sure enough, her best friend was there, clad in a hot pink satin tie-front camisole, and a pair of cropped plaid pants. On her feet were bright red faux crocodile high heels. Blonde hair was pulled in a sloppy ponytail stop of her head, letting blonde strands fall in front of her swirled blue eyes.

"Wow, Ino, you stand out in those red shoes…" Sakura said with a smile.

Ino nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, I know, it's a new style I'm trying, wear dark colors, with bright shoes!" she gushed excitedly. Sakura nodded her head, sitting down; she munched on a piece of toast, while Ino explained how she decided on her new bright shoe style.

There was a honk coming from outside, grabbing her messenger bag, Sakura waved. "Hey Ino, that's Sasuke-kun, I'll see you in second period, bye!" with another wave, Sakura was out the door. When she got inside of the car, she smiled. "Hey!" she greeted, setting her bag on her lap. Sasuke smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "Hey!" he seemed rather impressed by something, and Sakura didn't know what.

**00**

When Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, Sakura stepped out, linking her hand with Sasuke, the two braced themselves for mind popping questions. Sure enough, they came. 'Where were you all the weekend?' 'I tried to call you!' 'Can I copy your notes?' 'Oh my gosh I love the top Sakura!' 'Hey Sakura, I dyed my hair black so I could look like Sasuke! ''Sasuke! Why are dating that sleaze?'

From there, questions were getting worse. Some of the questions were a bit too personal for Sakura's liking, but she had to learn to accept it. Squeezing Sakura's hand, he smiled. "Don't worry."

**00**

The day was long, and Sakura found herself becoming incredibly tired with the same old voting classes. She was rather panicked when Gaara, and Temari had Geography with her. She tensed up, and pretended not to notice them. It all went great until they sat down beside her.


	10. All alone

And it was all good until Temari and Gaara sat down no either side of her. She gulped. Her stomach was doing backflips, and her heart was in her throat. No one seemed to notice the duo's move, for they weer all too busy listening to the teacher.

Sakura thought about raising her hand, so she did. But it was slapped down by Temari. She bit her lip hoping the time would pass. Why you they sitting here? So she asked them. "Temari, G-gaara, why are you sitting h-ere?" she asked with a slight stutter.

"Why can't we sit with our best friend?" Gaara asked, wrapping an arm around her. His nails dug into her shoulders, leaving small marks. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think of the horrible pain.

"Anyways." Temari began, she glared at Sakura. "Just who do you think you are? Waltzing in here, like you own the place. Just because you lived, and just because you're dating Sasuke, doesn't mean you have to act like you're the queen bee."

"I'm not.." Sakura snapped. She was getting quite angry. This was enough!

"Anyways, if you don't cut it out, then there will be prices to pay. You'd better think about dumping Sasuke too while your at it. If not, we'll see to it that this is the most painful year you'll experience."

Luckily, the bell rang, and Sakura took no time to stop and chat, she bolted out of the classroom, and down the hall, ignoring people who looks, or talked to her. The pain in her shoulder from Gaara was almost un-bearable. God, why did a freak like him have such girly nails?

She turned the corner, and the hallways were empty, no one was there except for her. Keeping her head bent low, Sakura walked with caution, she really didn't need another meeting with Temari, and Gaara today. One was bad enough.

While walking, Sakura heard footsteps, and before she knew it, she was on the floor whoever it was, she bumped into, and her books lay scattered. Looking up, she smiled, relieved. It was Sasuke.

"Whoa, Sakura. Be careful." he said with a smile. Not finding it funny, she shrugged.

"I've been having a bad day." she muttered.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, handing her the remaining books.

With a nod, Sakura began. "Well, I walked into my first English. No one knew I was there, and then. Temari and Gaara came in, and sat beside me. I asked why and they sad that it was because I was their 'best friend' Temari threatened me, and told me I should dump you, or I'll pay, Gaara gave my painful scratch marks, and it's all just so horrible!"

Sasuke listened as she spoke. The news he was about to tell her wasn't going to be good. Not too good at all. Especially if Gaara and Temari were hanging around her more often.

"Erm.. hey uh, Sakura?" he began.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um well you see.. the thing is that uh.. afterschool today I'm uh.. going away on this training with the team.."

Sakura stared at him. "great." she murmered. "But isn't Gaara some how on the team?" she asked.

"Yeah.. but then there's Temari..."

Sakura grinned. "So what. It's Temari. I can handle her, just not Gaara." she explained.

Sasuke nodded, "uh, okay then. Listen, I gotta' go. There's a meeting about the tournament like," he paused to check his watch, "now. Bye. See you later." with that, sasuke had made it down the hall, and around the corner.

Sakura arrived at home. There was a note on the counter saying that Ino had gone over to Shikamaru's, and that she would be home later on that night.

All honest, she was bored. There was nothing to do. She had completed for homework at lunch, in the library, and was now stuck with either watching the TV, playing PS2, or chatting on MSN.

She didn't feel like doing any of those. She thought about going to Sasuke's house for a few hours, but remembered he was packing for that week training in Mist.

_'Good.'_ he thought. _'all packed.'_ yep, Sasuke had just sorted thorugh all of his clothes, and made sure everything was packed. He was sort of worried though. Sakura would have to deal with Temari for an entire week. Things could get ugly. He knew Temari was a bitch, and would do anything to get rid of Sakura, but he knew that Sakura was a fighter, and wouldn't go down empty handed.

Speaking of Sakura... he had been pretty cold with her today. The two barely talked. Well, only this morning. Was she mad at him? There was only one way to know for sure. Picking up the phone, he dialed a familiar number. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings..

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey-ya, Sakura!" he greeted with enthusiasm.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke-kun." she replied.

"Um, I was wondering, if you were mad at me or something?" he asked.

There was a pause, and then a giggle. "Why would I be mad at you?" she questioned, totally confused.

"I don't know, just wondering."

"Uh-huh, I see. Anyways, good luck at your training. You're gonna win!"

"Thanks, Sakura. I hope so."

The two teens then spent hours talking on the phone. Sometimes there was silence, because there was nothing to talk about, and other times, they couldn't stop.

The entire time I was here, I was worried. Not because of the drills, or because of the failed attempts and techniques, but because of Sakura. The whole while I was here, Gaara kept snickering, and looking at me.

What did he have planned? I sure hoped Sakura was alright. But, when there was Temari.. she was ruthless. Mean, and only cared about her hair.

I couldn't wait until this week was over with. I just needed to see Sakura. God knows what's going on back in Konoha... God knows..

Sasuke wouldn't be here today. He would be at the training in Mist.

Sakura arrived into school rather early the morning. There were a few other cars there, nothing big. Walking through the halls, Sakura was greeted by Temari. Temari and her bitch squad. Lovely.

"What?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Move, bitch." she demanded.

"Uh, maybe not." Sakura snapped.

"My girls and I need to get by. You and your large forehead are blocking the way!"

Glaring at Temari, Sakura hauled off, and punched her square in the jaw. "Now who's blocking the way?" Sakura asked, she walked off down the hall, the peers that were there, cheered Sakura on.


End file.
